Twisted Stories Part 1: Raccoon City Reconstructed
by kazameru
Summary: A sequil to the game, the charater Rayne, is actually a younger version of the charater in another game called dino crisis, which happens to be part 2 of this story. akatwisted stories
1. Chapter 1

**Rayne**

Rayne sat in her living room, listening to "Wasteland" by 10 years. All she had on was a pair of white socks, underwear, and a red button-down shirt that was too big for her. Her hair was wet and wasn't brushed. She was only 16 years old. On the coffee table in front of her was a folder titled "Raccoon City Genocide".

This incident happened 1 year ago. The government used a lame cover-up saying, "It was just a cult that had gone cannibalistic." But Rayne wasn't going to fall for it. For months she searched online, trying to find the truth. One night, she hacked into government files. After printing out the paper, she highlighted a few things that sparked her interests…

"Unauthorized experiments gone wrong…secret service raid killed 9 people…head scientist mutated himself…experiment called "t-virus" spread because of rats…virus spreads like the Black Plague…"

Rayne found out vital information such as, if bitten or even eaten by the creature, you become one… a creature known as the G-virus is most dangerous. He can implant an embryo into your body, It has a large eye on one arm…easiest way to kill most creatures… shoot it in the head…the only thing good against G-virus… heavy artillery.

The government files provided more information and description than that, but Rayne highlighted the simple things. Ever since her parents and boyfriend died, she's had nothing better to do. It happened last month on prom night. Of course sophomores are not allowed unless invited but Rayne's boyfriend, Adrian, was a junior. On prom night, Rayne's parents offered to drive them to the prom and back. Rayne's corset dress was made of silk, and pure white. An ivy pattern trimmed the top of the corset and bottom hem of her dress. Her corsage had a white rose and small white flowers with green ivy wrapped up her left arm. Adrian wore a black tux, his dark hair was gelled and combed back, and blue eyes matched Rayne's. Rayne laughed when she first saw him because he looked like a mobster.

They arrived at the prom and the police checked to make sure he didn't have a gun. All night he was complemented. During the slow songs they would dance close, her head on his chest, and he would sing to her. The night was perfect…nothing could ruin it.

On the way home a group of drunken boys slammed head on into the front of Rayne's parent's car. Her parents died immediately, as did the boys. Rayne was unharmed, Adrian…unconscious. He spent a week in a coma…and Rayne never left his side. He only woke up once. Rayne was holding his hand and crying, the monitor stopped beeping. It took an army of nurses and doctors to drag her out of the room.

This is the last thing he said to her, "I love you Rayne…" his voice was only a hoarse whisper, "When they come…shoot their heads for me…be careful…I love you Rayne…" then he was gone.

Rayne just now understood what he was talking about. As the song changed to a new band called Mercy Fall, she shook her head.

"Is that what you meant Adrian?" she said allowed while rummaging through the folder, "Will that happen here? There's no way! Raccoon City is all the way on the other side of the U.S. It won't happen." But you can never be so sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Tornado 

He next morning brought nothing but boredom. Wake County was under a tornado watch, and Cary, the city Rayne lived in, had no power. For Rayne that meant no Internet surfing. She had not changed her clothes from last night. Honestly, she fell asleep on the couch. Now she sat there listening to System of the Down on her portable CD player, with nothing better to do.

Lightening flashed continuously, thunder cracked then boomed, the rain down poured with no mercy. Above her blaring music Rayne heard something continuously pounding her house. She stopped her CD player and went to look out the window. Golf ball sized hail fell from the black sky. Picking up several couch pillows and blankets, Rayne made herself comfortable in the downstairs bathroom. A siren went off and Rayne knew a tornado had been spotted. She shut and locked the door, buried herself safely under the blankets and pillows, and waited.

The house started to shake, windows broke, and objects flew around. A tree trunk came slamming through the door, just above Rayne, and through the wall. The tornado was almost over as soon as it started. Rayne carefully crawled out from under the pillows and ducked under the trunk. She was trapped in the bathroom. The tree held the door shut. No matter how hard she tried, the door would not budge. Rayne put her hands on the trunk, testing its toughness. It was weak enough, so she stood on it and jumped. She fell to the ground. A splinter lightly scratched the side of her leg but other than that, she was fine. Now she could open the door.

As she did she almost wished she had not. Every building was completely destroyed. The scene before her looked like a town that had been bombed in World War 2. Rayne was too shocked to cry. Her dresser way face up in the middle of her backyard. The sky was starting to clear up and the sun came out. She walked to the dresser, surprised to find dry clothes, and slipped on a black spaghetti strap shirt, camouflage miniskirt, and a pair of soggy combat boots that were laying nearby.

Sirens pierced the quiet morning and a whole army of police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances appeared. One officer with a bear belly, brown hair, and hazel eyes walked up to her.

"You have nowhere to go now Rayne, the tornado destroyed everything. It's time you finally gave into foster care."

"No way are you talking me into foster care! Just because I'm only 16 and my parents are dead doesn't mean I can't take care of myself!"

"You have 30 minutes to gather anything you want to keep…that is if it wasn't destroyed by the tornado." The officer left her so he could talk on his walkie-talkie. There was only 1 thing important to Rayne…the files on Raccoon City. She found them buried under rubble about 2 yards away from the house. Most of the information had been scattered and unreadable. With a sigh she walked back to the sheriff empty handed. A fireman wrapped a blanket around her shoulders.

"I take it nothing survived?" He asked.

"No…Sheriff Blaine…Where will I be sent to?" She leaned against the car.

"Raccoon City is going through rehabilitation. After they blew everything up, they reconstructed every building to look exactly the same as before. They have a new Chief at the police station, new people moved in, stores up and working…"

"Blaine!" the thought of going to Raccoon City sent chills of excitement and fear down Rayne's spine. "Where am I going?"

"Raccoon City! Gosh, don't yell at me Rayne! You'll be leaving tomorrow morning." Someone handed Blaine a coffee mug, and offered Rayne one. She smirked before she took a sip. Maybe she'll be able to explore the old mansion and find out more information.


	3. Chapter 3

**Raccoon City**

Sheriff Blaine escorted Rayne to Raccoon City. When they entered the town, at night that is, it seemed like a normal town. Rayne's foster parents lived in an expensive apartment.

Her foster mom seemed like a perky woman. She had blonde hair, and brown eyes and always wore a lot of pink, Her name was Ashley. Thom was her husband. He had dark hair and eyes, and he always wore baggy clothes. Hailiegh, their 5-year-old daughter had long dark brown hair and blue eyes like Rayne, after the greetings, Blaine started on his way home.

"Well, let me show you your room!" Ashley said cheerfully. Rayne rolled her eyes and followed her to a room with a full sized bed and a dresser. "Tomorrow dear, we'll go on a shopping spree!" Ashley left Rayne to rest in her new room. Hailiegh stood in the doorway.

"Rayne…may I come in?" Her voice was so soft. Rayne had a soft spot for kids.

"Sure!" She patted the bed, "Come sit," Hailiegh sat next to Rayne and smiled.

"Mom loves shopping. But I don't… I'd rather go explore than go to a store." Rayne smiled at her.

"Well, I'll take you sometime."

"Really?"

"Of course!"



Raccoon City was a large town full of life. All the teens spent their Friday nights at a bar on the outskirts of town. This, Rayne learned from Ashley. That woman got on Rayne's nerves, unlike Thom who spent his time drinking beer and watching TV.

One Friday night Rayne decided to visit the bar that the teens hung out at. It's a good thing she did because now she has 2 friends. Vann, a tall, skinny boy with dyed black hair and dark eyes, and his brother, Conrad, short but muscular with brown hair and brown eyes. For the past few weeks, she's practically spent all day with them and Hailiegh. She had not had the chance to explore the old mansion.

The chance came one weekend when Ashley and Thom went to Vegas. They left Friday night, leaving Rayne $1,000 for whatever she wanted. As long as she took care of Hailiegh, but that of course was no problem.

The night they left, Rayne stayed up late. It was 1:00 am and Rayne was sitting in her bed reading. In the corner rested her electric guitar. She played that quiet often. She closed the book she was reading and adjusted her black pajama pants with blue flames. Just as she rested her head on the pillow a small-frightened voice called her.

"Ray, Ray" Hailiegh stood terrified in the doorway. Ray was Hailiegh's nickname for Rayne.

"What's wrong Hailiegh?" Rayne sat up and looked at the small girl.

"I had a bad dream about the dead coming alive!"

"C'mon, you can sleep with me." Rayne pulled back the covers to let Hailiegh crawl in. "What do you say we explore tomorrow. Just you and me!" Rayne turned the light out by her bed.

"Promise?"

"Promise."


End file.
